This invention relates to a power source supplier useable in an automobile, particularly to one having a simple structure, high compatibility and excellent practicality.
Many people who drive an automobile may often feel that there is not proper space in the automobile for putting a mobile phone, a speed sensor, a cup, a canned refreshment, etc. Although there are not a little variety of mobile phone bases, cup cases, canned refreshment supporters available on market, they are generally to be adhered or fixed on somewhere on a car body, but often inconvenient to be changed in their locations. In addition, the locations are limited by the length of a power wire for mobile phones, speed sensors, etc., impossible to be altered as wanted. Then the space in an automobile may become smaller, as one of disadvantages. In spite of many power source suppliers usable in an automobile available on markets, they are always restricted to be used with a cigarette lighter socket, as shown in FIG. 1, unable to be utilized for other uses, such as putting a cup or a canned refreshment on them.